Anthem
by Truth-Unspoken
Summary: I couldn’t help it. Even though I’d never danced before in my life, I still couldn’t stop it. I needed some way to get rid of my anger and, well, here was a perfect way to. Either that or punching a hole in the wall. Alrighty then, dancing it is.


**Hello again! So, oh, ya. This? It's a one-shot based on pure randomness. I was inspired to write one, and, here it is! So, please enjoy!**

**The song is called 'Anthem,' by Superchick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or FFVII. Man, I wish I did, tho'.**

**--**

**Anthem**

**Don't Give Up  
**

Staring down the street, I waited. Five minutes later I was still waiting. I sighed. Screw waiting, I'm done.

I jumped up and went back inside. There was no one there since the bar was closed today, Marlene and Denzel were at our neighbors, and I was waiting for Cloud to get here. Well, I was, but not anymore. On a whim, I decided to listen to the radio.

I walked over to where it rested and turned it on. It was on a talk show, so I switched it. More talking. In a rush of anger, I switched it to a random station and huffed out of the room.

I paced around in my room, all my anger and agitation -not just at the radio- coming out in a rush. For putting up with all the idiotic stuff with Cloud, and, even though I was in love with him, he would never love me back. He just couldn't let go of Aeris, and though it still hurt when I thought about her and Zack, we can't do anything to change the past. We can't. Even if we wanted to. He couldn't give up his anger at himself for not being able to save them, and since he's thinking about that all the time, he doesn't see what's right in front of him. Marlene, Denzel, our friends…myself included.

_No more__, though_ . I'm through chasing something that won't ever happen. Something that can't happen. _I'm done_.

Right then, a song started blaring. I walked back into the bar to turn it off, but when my finger was on power button, the lyrics rang out, and I found myself listening to them.

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_This is your anthem_

_Get your hands up_

I moved my hand away, intrigued in the song.

_We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats  
We are not going home, we are playing for keeps  
We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace  
We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place_

I couldn't help it. Even though I'd never danced before in my life, I still couldn't stop it. I needed some way to get rid of my anger and, well, here was a perfect way to. Either that or punching a hole in the wall. Alrighty then, dancing it is. I swayed my hips to the beat and added a step now and then. I tuned back into the lyrics.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

_We are fire inside, we are an army asleep_

_We are a people awaking to follow their dreams_

_We don't have time for your games_

_We have our own goals to score_

_There are trophies to win instead of being one of yours_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

I was sweating by then, but I didn't stop. This was great! Why didn't I think of this before now? I was practically prancing around the room, and it'd be terribly embarrassing if anyone saw me like this. I'm Tifa, Wonder-Woman for Shiva's sake! It'd be horrid if anyone found me like this. Even I, though, had to let loose every now and then. I continued my little dance.

_Here's to the ones, the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones, the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones, the ones who don't give up_

_This is your anthem_

The song was coming to an end. I started using my fighting moves and stances in my dance. I began weaving in and out of the lyrics and music, dancing perfectly in time. I started to gasp for breath, but still didn't stop.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

As the song ended, so did my dance. My moves became slower and more graceful, until they stopped completely. I stood there for a little while, trying to get my breath back. When it became more normally paced, and a different slower song started playing, I moved from the middle of the bar, turned the radio off, and went to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I was out and squeaky clean. Cloud wasn't even here yet. After dancing and taking a shower, I felt much better. Like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, letting me stand tall and breathe easier. I had no idea that I was that stressed out. It didn't matter now, this is me from now on, the lighter and brighter Tifa.

I floated back downstairs and I heard a motorcycle approaching. Cloud was here. My high crashed me back down to reality. I really didn't want anything to do with him right now.

The engine got cut off, and I heard rushed footsteps. The door swung open, and Cloud's normally passive eyes were frantic. When he spotted me, he took a step closer and paused, hesitating. He took another one, and then hesitated again. Okay, he was seriously ruining what was left of my good mood. I asked, "What is it, Cloud?"

He looked up at me, his eyes silently pleading. I cocked my head to the side, not understanding. He groaned in defeat, stepped closer and all I could do was stare into his icy eyes as he pressed his lips to mine.

I was so startled that I stood stock-still for a few seconds, until his hands found my still-wet hair, that is. I kissed him back, exuberance racing through my veins, taking me on a high.

Eventually we pulled apart; he looked down at me and smiled. A real one; not a small upturn of his lips, but a real, true one. His smile was beautiful, breath-taking, and heart-breaking all at once. I could tell he was happy, but something was bothering him.

I raised an eyebrow in silent question. He sighed, not looking at me. Then he spoke, "I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through without knowing. Since as long as I can remember, I've blamed myself for Aeris's and Zack's deaths. I was blinding myself from what truly matters, and that's you, Tifa. I'm sorry for not seeing what was right in front of me."

After he said this, he locked eyes with me and allowed me access to what he was feeling. His eyes gave everything away. His eyes were sparkling with everything he'd been holding back; all the emotions he's had jumbled up into incomprehensible patterns.

"Cloud…" I started, but didn't know how to finish. He looked away, seeming to guess what I was going to say.

He started to pull away, muttering something about 'its fine, Tifa. I understand.' or something.

"Cloud!" I repeated, trying to get his attention. I took a step towards him and cupped my hand around his cheek. He wouldn't look at me. I settled for talking to his nose, "Cloud, I… You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, but, why now? What changed?" I asked, hating to question this, but knowing I had to in order for this to work.

Not looking at me, he replied, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing changed. You didn't do anything out of the ordinary. It just hit me, y'know? All of a sudden, everything made sense. It wasn't my fault that Aeris and Zack died, and I should stop blaming myself." He finally graced me with his gaze, and smiled lightly.

I smiled with him, my happy mood returning. I knew we both had a long way to go, and we'd just started, but, in the end, we'd get there. A line from that song popped into my head, repeating over and over, '_Here's to the ones who don't give up…'_

**--**

**So, there. Was it any good? Well, to tell meh, click the magical review button! Thanks!**

**-Tora**


End file.
